Beyond Words Collection
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: The word prompt drabble/oneshot collection consists of various characters, pairings and universes. This was written for The Heart of Camelot writing challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Word**: Passionate

**Category**: Het (Modern AU)

**Characters/Pairings**:Merlin/Freya

**Rating/Warnings**: T

**Word Count**: 601

Special thanks to Captain Ozone for editing.

I don't own Merlin.

* * *

Merlin's friends weren't helping. _Gwaine_ certainly wasn't . He considered him to be one of his very best friends, but that didn't mean he wanted to listen to him gloat about the fabulous sex life he had with his girlfriend Morgana. His roguish friend`s constant pestering about why he hadn't nailed Freya yet only made things worse. He'd been dating Freya for quite a while, and he did think about it quite often. When he first met her, she was so broken, so vulnerable, and he soon learned that she hadn't had the good upbringing that he had. He loved her and didn't want to pressure her into something that she may not be ready for, so he pushed his own desires aside for the sake of her well being.

One morning, Merlin tucked a package under his arm as he knocked on the door, smiling when it creaked open.

"Merlin," Freya cried in delight, sniffling as she pulled her blanket closer to her slender frame. She stepped aside to let him in, reluctantly pulling back when he leaned forward to kiss her lips.

"I have a cold."

She laughed at his playful pout, settling for a kiss on the forehead. He followed her toward the couch, placing an arm around her once they were seated.

"I have something that might cheer you up," he said, eyes shining with affection as he handed her the package.

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked, smiling warmly at him as she slowly unwrapped her gift.

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"Strawberries !"

He chuckled at the joy she expressed over such a simple present.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She happily nibbled on a strawberry, offering him the box. "Do you want one?"

He shook his head, taking pleasure in watching her eat the food she loved most. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her nose and cheeks were colored with a rosy hue. Freya wore pink pajamas and fuzzy, striped socks underneath the blanket. She loved those crazy socks.

"So how is your internship with Gauis?"

His smile faltered a bit before he answered in a teasing tone, "Brilliant. We're studying anatomy. And yesterday he had me clean out his leech tank . It was an extra credit assignment."

"Sounds like fun."

"Loads."

Suddenly they both burst into a fit of giggles at the sarcasm in his tone, and after composing herself, Freya said, "Well, when you become a great doctor and I'm a famous fashion designer we can live in a lovely house."

"Somewhere with mountains?" Merlin added with a wistful smile.

Freya nodded, eyes bright with excitement. " A few fields."

" Wildflowers."

"A couple of cows. you'll milk them, of course," she said, giggling.

He grinned. "Of course. And a lake".

"And a lake".

Merlin slowly rose from the couch.

"You're going?" she asked, disappointment obvious in her voice.

Her crestfallen expression made his heart swell. "I have to head off to meet Gaius at the lab. I'll be back later ."

She stood up to hug him, circling her arms around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He bowed his head, capturing her mouth before she could protest. Their kisses became more passionate with each passing moment. They pulled apart for air, still embracing, foreheads almost touching.

The desire she saw in his eyes was thrilling. Freya knew he held back when he wanted more because he was always so selfless. But this time she was ready. Thoughts of going to meet Gaius were instantly forgotten when she guided him toward her bedroom.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Because this was Merlin, and he could never be anything but gentle and loving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word**: Surrender

**Category**: Het (Modern AU)

**Characters/Pairings**:Merlin/Morgana

**Rating/Warnings**: T

**Word Count**: 588

Special thanks to Captain Ozone for editing.

I don't own Merlin.

* * *

Merlin groaned as his eyes fluttered open, his head was spinning,and aching. He nearly stumbled out of bed, feeling as if his knees would buckle at any moment. The young warlock leaned against the cool, brick wall, silently wishing that the room would solidify and cease to be a violent blur of color and motion. Merlin shut his eyes, ignoring how the rough surface lightly scraped against his delicate skin. He flinched when he felt the warmth of a stranger`s fingers caressing his bare chest. His eyes fluttered open, squinting as the figure and the room came into focus.

"Where the hell am I?" he said hoarsely, backing away and grasping his chest. He remembered being wounded. "What have you done to Arthur, Morgana?"

"Now is that anyway to speak to someone who just rescued and healed you?" she purred with false sweetness. "Arthur is safe and well. You should be worried about your own well being. He hardly deserves your loyalty. "

" I`d thank you if I didn't think there was something in this for you. And what would you know about loyalty?"

The witch barely concealed a snarl when she responded, "Far more than you might think. I want nothing more than to see our kind free of persecution. Having magic isn't a crime. So why should we have to hide our gifts and feel ashamed of what and who we are? "

" It's the ones like you that make Arthur and the others fear those with magic," he said fiercely, turning away. "Do you really think this senseless violence is going to help the cause?"

She angrily reached out and turned him back around, pressing him forcefully against the wall as she held his arms above his head.

"You would turn against your own kind to hide in the shadow of Camelot`s governor?"

" I will do whatever it takes to protect him."

Morgana eyed him slyly, mischief shining in the green depths. It was time for a different approach. If he gave in then the end result would prove to be pleasurable for both of them.

She leaned forward, pressing her chest against his, and moved her leg, so that it rested between his thighs. A smile tugged at her lips when she felt him shudder slightly.

"There are a few benefits that come with joining my side. You'll never come home to a cold, empty bed every night." Her face was inches from his, teasing him with the enticing warmth of her breath.

"You'll stop at nothing, won't you?"

"Not until you surrender, and I promise to make it worth the while."

He shook his head, trying to ignore the way her body felt against his own and how her black jeans hugged her curves. "Morgana.."

She pressed herself against him, feeling genuinely aroused by the pleasurable jolt she felt at the contact. Judging from his body`s reaction he felt the same way.

"Eager," she breathed teasingly, and his face flushed hotly in shame.

He wanted to be gentle, but the fire she ignited in him wouldn't allow him to do so. Their movements were frantic and desperate, kisses bruising, clothing ripping as it was shed as they stumbled toward the bed. Afterward they lay still in the dark, breathing heavily with legs entangled in the bed sheets. She knew he wasn't the sort who could sleep with someone and then walk away. His noble heart was too soft, and it would be his undoing.


End file.
